1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle connector for a mobile telephone or the like, comprising a housing of insulating material, a shielding, and a plurality of contact terminals, the housing having a mainly rectangular block section with flat upper and lower sides and front, back and lateral sides, wherein channels extend parallel to the lateral sides between said front and back sides, the contact terminals being made as strip like elements mounted in said channels, and to a plug connector for interconnecting a mobile device to a stationary device, comprising a housing of insulating material, a shielding, a plurality of contact terminals mounted in the housing, at least one latch element to latch the plug connector in a receptacle connector of the mobile device, and a button to operate the latch element, wherein the housing is provided with at least one locating peg to be received in a chamber of the receptacle connector.
2. Prior Art
Such receptacle and plug connectors are respectively known from FR-A-2762147 and FR-A-2774516. With ongoing miniaturisation of mobile devices, in particular mobile telephones, there is a need for miniaturised receptacle and plug connectors. Decreasing the sizes of the receptacle and plug connectors however is contrary to strength requirements for connectors of this type used in mobile devices, wherein the receptacle and plug connectors are frequently connected and disconnected.
The invention aims to provide receptacle and plug connectors of the above mentioned type having miniature dimensions in combination with a high strength.
To this end the receptacle connector of the invention is characterised in that at least some of the contact terminals each are provided with two retention parts having a width greater than the width of the channels providing a retention force mainly parallel to said upper and lower sides, wherein the width of the channels at their upper wall near the upper side of the housing is smaller than the width at their lower wall near the lower side of the housing to force the contact terminals against the lower wall, and wherein the contact terminals each are provided with a butt-mount contact end and a tail end, wherein the retention part at the tail end has a width greater than the width at the butt-mount contact end.
In this manner the contact terminals can be mounted with a high retention force and at an accurately determined position in the housing of the receptacle connector, wherein the load on the walls between the channels is parallel to the upper and lower sides of the housing to prevent breakage of these intermediate walls.
The plug connector of the invention is characterised in that the housing comprises inner and outer sections, the inner section being made as a contact block accommodating the contact terminals, the outer section being made as interconnected bottom and top covers, wherein the outer section includes the locating peg(s) and the button.
In this manner the material of the inner section can be optimised for miniature dimensions, whereas the material of the outer section can be optimised for strength of the locating peg (a).